Dream a Little Dream of Me
by lovelyapper
Summary: Lupin only stared at him while he managed to get some air into his lungs. Sirius coughed, "Wh-what?" "I said I think we should have sex." / Rated M for bad writing and other obvious reasons. THIRD PART ON ITS WAY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've had this idea stuck in my head for such a long time... I wanted to write a nonsense one-shot, but this will be actually be in two chapters. Hope you like it!

I know, Lupin is a bit OOC.

English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and the Marauders are not mine.

**Beta: **No beta, all mistakes are mine.**  
**

* * *

On one beautiful day at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, three boys were lounging under an oak tree when a certain werewolf walked up to them.

Remus sat next to Sirius who was lying on his stomach and informed sternly, "Sirius, I have been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We should sleep together."

James hit himself with the broomstick he was polishing, Peter crawled away screaming curse words, and Sirius inhaled the stem of hay he was chewing.

Lupin only stared at him while he managed to get some air into his lungs. Sirius coughed, "Wh-what?"

"I said I think we should have sex."

"Yes... I heard you," Sirius ogled at him as he sat up. "Uh... Why?"

"According to my research – "

"This ought to be good," James snickered, but no one except his broomstick heard him.

"Remmie, sorry but," Sirius raised his hands to interrupt the lycanthrope, "why on Earth have you even done research for something like this?"

"I was curious about my dreams, and after reading a book about dream interpretation it is clear to me now that I have to sleep with you."

Sirius gaped. "I'm not going to have sex with you, Remmie."

Remus frowned and cocked his head. "Don't you like me?"

"What?" Black was baffled. "Of course I do, but I can't... do that with my friend. And besides... you're not a bird."

"Oh," Remus said flatly. "I thought it didn't matter to you if your hook-ups were blokes."

"What?" Sirius asked again and turned to look at James. "What have you told him, Prongs?"

"Nothing particularly important," Potter smirked.

Sirius turned back to Remus who was staring at him. "Look, Remmie, even if it was true, me _hooking up_ with guys as you like to put it, I'm still not going to sleep with you."

"Do you find me repellent?"

"No!" Sirius whimpered.

"I've never considered myself handsome, but I wouldn't go as far as calling myself ugly."

"It's nothing like that." He rubbed his temples. "Oh god... Remmie, please explain it to me why you want to... have sex with me."

"Well I didn't know that I wanted to, but then I kept having those dreams and according to the dream book I read it could have only meant that the constant unresolved sexual tension between us was bothering me, and the text said I must carry out my _evident desires_ to make the dreams disappear. I need to make them disappear, Sirius, for because of those lewd dreams I'm already sleep deprived and the continuous lack of sleep has an unwanted effect on my studying."

"Constant... unresolved... sexual... What? Uh, you've seen..." Sirius breathed, "lewd... dreams about me?"

"Yes, every night for the last two weeks."

Sirius swallowed and fidgeted in his place. "Uh..."

Lupin stared at him with his golden eyes. "So? Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Ihhudtfms."

"I don't understand what you mean."

James muttered from behind Sirius, "Moony, he means he's more than willing to."

Sirius snapped out of it, "I'm not!" Then he flushed a bit, "Remmie, I'm... sorry, but I can't do that."

"Oh," Remus' eyes dropped. He stood up quickly.

Sirius stared at him, "Remus I'm..."

"It's okay. I think I can handle one more dream."

"Whatareyfksf."

"I'm going to ask you again tomorrow, and I sincerely hope your answer will be different."

Without waiting a reply he walked back to the castle and left the two boys sitting there. The third one had crawled to Merlin-knows-where.

James kept polishing his broomstick while trying to muffle his laughter. Sirius just stared at the receding back of his sexually frustrated friend.

"Don't tell me you're not at least _a little bit_ interested," Potter muttered.

"Shut up."

* * *

And so came the next day.

After a very infuriating class of Potions the boys were walking towards the Charms class. Remus suddenly tugged Sirius' sleeve.

"Can I talk to you?"

James and Peter went on after Sirius gave them the crazy eye.

"Uh," He then glimpsed at the hand groping him. "If this is about the thing – "

"You mean us having sex. Yes."

Sirius shushed him and continued with a lower tone, "Yes, that _thing_, I'm still..."

"I had another dream last night, and they're getting really frustrative."

Black sweated under the focused stare. "...Really."

"Yes, there were certain elements that have not occurred before, but I'm certain that after last night they will be nightly."

Sirius trembled a bit. "What... kind of... elements are you... talking about."

Remus smiled faintly at him, "Very pleasing ones."

"Uh-huh."

"Nevertheless I have noticed, and you most likely have too, I already have dark circles under my eyes and that my concentration is suffering greatly from my lack of sleep."

"But you slept last night, right, how else would you have seen... another dream."

"I tried to stay awake, but I fell asleep accidentally," Remus explained. "Then I woke up in a... sticky situation."

"Oh god," Sirius breathed.

Remus moved closer. "I know this is asking a lot from you, but I'm getting desperate."

The guy bit his lip. "Can't you like... get a sleeping potion from Poppy or something? I can't... sex you to sleep."

"I could ask her."

"You should do that," Sirius' eye twitched. "Definitely... Just... don't be as frank with her as you've been with me, okay? Don't tell her you've been seeing... sex dreams about me."

"Madame Pomfrey won't tell anyone."

Sirius felt the annoying lycanthrope warmth radiating from Remus as the boy smiled at him. "Tell her... that... uh, you are seeing nightmares."

"That would be lying," Remus noted. "The dreams aren't nightmares."

"Aren't they? You keep putting off sleep because of them."

Remus still smiled, "Yes but not because I'm afraid of the dreams. The minute I close my eyes and fall asleep I began dreaming, and after I wake up from one, I have to do anything with my power to restrain myself from jumping on your sleeping figure. I'm only thinking of you. I don't want to frighten you."

Sirius covered his eyes with his now trembling hands. "Merlin, have mercy."

Lupin frowned. "I see I'm upsetting you, and I apologize."

"Remus..."

"I will indeed talk to Madame Pomfrey. It's not the ideal solution but if she manages to give me something so I can sleep without seeing you naked, I'm willing to try it. Now, Sirius, let's go to Charms."

Remus had to lead Sirius for he was having severe problems walking because all the blood had left his brain.

* * *

The very next morning Sirius descended from the dormitory stairs and saw Remus reading a massive book in one of the common room armchairs.

He nervously paced towards the boy and sat on the empty couch before him. "Remus..."

"Good morning, Sirius."

"How long have you've been up?"

Remus looked at the clock, "Uh, three hours."

"You woke up at 5 am?"

"No, I decided to stop trying to sleep at 5 am."

Sirius fidgeted in his seat. "So you saw yet another..."

"A dream about you? Yes I did."

"Err, right. Did you talk to Poppy?"

"Oh, she was busy yesterday," Remus smiled. "I'm going to go to see her today."

Sirius nodded and licked his lips, "Great... brilliant..."

Remus put down the book. "Sirius, this question is pointless if this whole Pomfrey experiment helps me, but why are you so determined not to sleep with me?"

The guy only stared at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Opened it again and let out a pathetic whimper.

"What was that?"

"I uh," Sirius squeaked, "Krhhm. You are my... friend, Remmie. I can't... sleep with my friends."

"Would you do this for James?"

Sirius made a face. "Oh god no!"

"How about Peter?"

"Remus... Remmie, don't get this the wrong way but I would rather drown myself in the lake than to have anything to... do with Pete... _that way_."

Remus studied his face. "I clearly remember you once saying that you would do anything to help a friend in need."

Sirius dropped his eyes and nodded. "I did."

"So help me, Sirius. Please."

"I think us having sex would not resolve any problems, it would just... cause more."

Remus shook his head but kept a small smile on his lips. "You don't know that."

"I've seen it many times with birds. They say it'll be okay and that things would stay the same, but they never do."

"I am not a bird, Sirius."

"That's the main problem, you're not just some random woman or bloke I would shag... you're my friend. Imagine what that would be like."

"I already have," Remus noted gently. "Every night for the last two and a half weeks."

Sirius darted his eyes away from his steady gaze. "No, I mean... afterwards. Would we still act like friends? Like it never happened? What if you still would see those dreams?"

"I might not. We should find out."

"Yeah, but..."

"Sirius, somehow I get the feeling that you're battling this issue with yourself. You seem reluctant, but curious nonetheless."

"Well, damn me if I'm curious when one of my male friends wants to bone me. I kind of... want to know why."

"Not curious in that sense," Remus said. "Curious like you're dying to know what it'd be like."

"No I uh..." Sirius blushed. "I'm not. I don't... I err..."

"You're a terrible liar."

Sirius forced himself to look at Remus who kept his eyes steady on his face. "Well, thank Merlin you'll see Poppy today..."

Remus turned to his book. "Yes."

Black took a deep breath and rose from the couch. "I should go see if Prongs is... awaken..."

"You do that," Remus said to the book. "I'll be here. _Waiting_."

Sirius swallowed hard and left.

* * *

Remus moaned obscenely as Sirius licked his way downwards on his stomach. His hands were buried into Sirius' long silky hair, and it was like he couldn't control them at all – at the same time as he tried to push Sirius down, he was trying to pull him up, but he really wasn't steering him, for it felt like Sirius knew exactly what he was doing down there and how Remus would like it. Sirius lifted his grey eyes from between Remus' legs to watch as the boy withered because of his touch.

He never tore his eyes off Remus flushing face as he softly started to nuzzle the growing bulge in Remus' pants, and made him gulp, "Ungh, please, Sirius..."

Sirius grinned and pressed a train of light kisses on the thin fabric making Remus' hips buck upwards every time the heated lips touched him. "Stop teasing me..."

And with a quick move of hands Remus' cock was freed from his restricting pants and he couldn't close his eyes, not that he even wanted to, for they were fixated on Sirius' hot wet lips which were hovering on his waiting member, and he bucked up his hips again to be kissed but this time the movement was greeted with a hot open mouth, which took Remus in, inch by inch, with a delighted fervour.

"Sirius!"

And with an aching erection and a slight panic in his gut, Sirius woke up.

* * *

**A/N:** To be continued... Y/N?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I just realised this plot is the worst ever... :D Well! It's a humour fic, not _Wuthering Heights_.

I'm sorry if Sirius' lines are getting harder and harder to read, but the poor guy can't say a coherent sentence. The lines are pretty fun to proofread... Gosh.

Hmm. I don't think this will be finished here. I probably need to write a third chapter...

Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts! You guys are the love. x x

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Beta: **No beta.

* * *

No way was Sirius agitated.

He had no idea where the explicit dream had come from, but he was willing to bet it was similar to those Remus talked about earlier.

How Remus kept his cool around him, Sirius didn't know. He himself felt more nervous around the werewolf than ever before.

Not that Sirius had ever felt nervous around him...

But oddly enough when Remus walked up to him on that afternoon and shook his head as to tell Sirius that he didn't get anything from Madame Pomfrey, Sirius' gut flipped.

And later Lupin asked him again.

"Are you sure you can't help me?"

"Remmie, I'm not... going to have sex with you," Sirius sputtered very desperately at him. "Please... stop ah, asking... me."

Remus only cocked a brow at him and handed him the ladle he was holding. "Help me with the potion we're making?"

"Oh."

Lupin smirked but spoke with a steady voice. "You seem bothered."

"Well, uh, that's because I am," Sirius muttered and took the ladle hastily from him. "You keep... asking me and I uh – "

"I haven't asked you anything today, Sirius."

"Ah, well, you know, it's still, I'm err... you know."

Remus smiled at him and cocked his head questioningly. "I have no idea what you're trying to say to me."

"I'm um, trying to say," Sirius mumbled quietly to the cauldron, "that you shouldn't... ask me, uh anything."

"Why ever not?"

Sirius' trembling voice retorted ingeniously, "Becausefhghtnfks."

"Pardon?"

"Because... I um might not be... able to, uh say... no... anymore."

Something gleamed behind Remus' eyes, but he only smiled at Sirius. "Why did you change your mind so suddenly?"

"Well... I... uh, I rather not say." Sirius' eyes widened. "I mean, um, I haven't..."

Remus nodded as he lifted the text book from the table. He read the recipe quietly and said, "Stir six times counter clockwise."

Black did as he was told. He stared at the blood red potion in the cauldron. "Remmie..."

"Yes?"

"Did you, ah, have another dream... last night?"

Remus smiled faintly at the open book. "I did."

"How do you... keep so calm? I'm all... uh, I mean..."

Remus glanced at him suspiciously and Sirius said, "I'm... nothing."

"Sirius, are you feeling bothered because you had a dream about me?"

"Haha, who said anything about eh, _no_, Remmie, I've never... dreams, pfft, what are you? In a million years, _nothing_ sexual..."

Lupin lifted his hand to caress Sirius' arm. "It's alright. You can tell me."

Sirius' eyes darted at him. "I feel... stupid."

"That is understandable," Remus stared at him and smiled gently. "You _are_ stupid. You should have said yes the minute I first asked you."

"Said... yes to... sexing you?"

Remus shook his head but never stopped studying his face. "Sexing is not a word, Sirius."

"Su-sure it is... You want me to... sex you. See, it's ah... a word."

"Are you saying that you saw a dream about me and now want me to want you to sex me?"

Sirius stared at him. "...What?"

Remus removed the warm hand and something inside Sirius died a little. "If I am correct, and you _have_ seen a dream about me, I believe you are in a similar situation as I am and you should do exactly what I'm doing."

"What..." Sirius swallowed. "What is it again, that uh, you're doing?"

"I am trying to carry out the desires from my dreams to get the same kind of gratification from _you_ in real life as I evidently get every night in the aforementioned dreams."

Sirius quickly resembled a red beet. His eye twitched. "Hoghfhgyhg?"

"Yes."

"Wh-why?"

"I told you, doing that makes the dreams stop. You should do the same. Do what the dream is telling you to do."

"And, uh, there is... no other way?"

Remus smiled. "Than to," he quoted, "'sex' me? No. Unless you don't want to drown yourself in the lake, I don't think there is one."

Sirius closed his eyes and tried to get his heart stop racing. "Right..."

"However, I reckon we should first wait and see if this obvious dream of yours you saw last night was only a one-time thing. If it was, then there is no reason for you to worry. But that still leaves us the initial problem."

Black did not understand.

"My dreams, Sirius."

"Oh yeah... those, well, we should... uh definitely do... something to stop those..."

Lupin stared at him. "Why do you suddenly want my dreams gone?"

Sirius trembled and flailed his hands. Some of the potion from the ladle flew into someone's hair. "Pfft, I... don't... I mean, it's hard..."

"What is hard?" Remus asked innocently. "Are you hard, Sirius?"

Sirius almost choked on his own tongue, "...What?"

"Are you certain that you don't want to have sex with me?"

"I uh never said... that I err don't want to..."

Remus smirked and put down the book. "You just _can't_. But Sirius, think of this. What if my life was on the line? Would you do it then?"

"Like, how... on the line?" Sirius took a string of deep breaths and frowned. "Like dying... because of, uh sex deprivation...?

"No, like someone pointing a wand at me and trying to kill me, for example."

Sirius' mouth was hanging open.

"So I should just... shag you... right then and there?"

* * *

"Remus, what are you doing?"

The werewolf turned swiftly around and smirked extremely lewdly at him. He lifted a ladle full of warm liquid chocolate, and poured it onto himself. His clothes suddenly disappeared. "Oops."

Sirius only ogled him with hungry widened eyes as the boy uttered with an overly seductive voice, "Would you like to taste?"

And with a couple of long strides Sirius was next to him, kissing and licking his face frantically as his hands tried to get a solid grip on the boy's sides. He easily lifted Remus on the counter behind them and climbed on top of him, never leaving his lips for air. He probably reckoned Remus was the only air he needed.

Remus closed his eyes as Sirius left his puffy lips and started to lick the smeared chocolate off Remus' chest. The boy under him chuckled, "Why is it that you always seem to find your way to lick me? You truly act like a dog sometimes."

Sirius smiled at him, "Is it really _you_ I'm tasting or this chocolate?"

Remus wiggled his hips against him and smirked, "You should find out... but first..."

The boy on top nodded and woke up.

* * *

Sirius was greatly bothered the following day because Remus did not ask him anything. And what bothered him even more was that he suddenly _wanted_ Remus to ask him.

The guy had told Sirius to give him a spoon during lunch but Sirius could not count that as a sexual favour, however much he wanted.

But if Remus had asked him something... more interesting, he had no idea what he would have answered.

Thankfully that was something he didn't have to think about too long.

"Sirius, why are you trembling?"

"Am... not."

History of Magic had never felt as unnerving as it felt that moment. Sirius' hands hadn't even been steady enough to hold a sodding quill.

Remus breathed closely to his ear. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're nervous."

Sirius' neck flushed. "I'm... uh, ner... not nerv... nervous, what."

The werewolf moved even closer to Sirius who tried to keep his eyes fixated on Professor Binns. "Did you see another dream last night, Sirius? Is that the reason you've been acting this way the entire day?"

Black only replied by sweating tremendously.

"What kind of dream did you see?"

Sirius swallowed and croaked, "Ch...ocolate."

"Really?" Remus smiled. "That sounds nice. Was there anything else?"

"No, just... chocolate."

Remus discarded his quill and turned his whole attention towards Sirius. "Maybe you dream about chocolate because you haven't got any in a while in reality. You should get some... chocolate, Sirius. Maybe that way you wouldn't dream about it."

"I uh... I don't mind... dreaming about chocolate, Rem... Remmie."

"Don't get me wrong, Sirius, it's great that you dreamed about chocolate. What would have we done if you had dreamed about something else."

"Ghfyrkgh..."

"I, however, had another dream about _you_."

Sirius took a nervous glimpse at the bright amber eyes but couldn't turn to look at them wholly. He gulped, "You... did?"

Remus smiled warmly at him. "Yes. And for your information, you're getting quite experienced in my dreams."

"Ah... That's... uh good thing to... know, uh I guess."

"I just keep wondering if you're that good outside my dream world."

Sirius had difficulty to breathe, "Why... do you talk... ah, to me... like this."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lupin smirked. "I'm only having a light conversation with you."

Remus returned to his seat and started scribbling down Professor Binns' notes again.

Sirius shivered the rest of the class.

* * *

"Stop squirming."

Remus straddled him and grinned evilly as the boy tried in vain to free his tied hands. Black glanced up at the magically bound knot. "Remus..."

"You're staying right there. Don't even try to move."

"I love it when you take control like this," Sirius sighed as Remus lowered himself to kiss his chest. Sirius wanted to touch him, but couldn't, as his hands were tied above his head to the headboard. He inhaled sharply as Remus sunk his teeth in his flesh.

"Remus... You..."

The teeth left his right nipple and Remus gazed at him feverishly, "Shh. Don't speak."

"But..."

Remus leaned in to breathe into his ear, "Not a word Sirius, or I'll leave you right here."

Sirius nodded and tried his best not to whimper and whine as he felt Remus' hot fingers curl around his throbbing dick.

"Good boy."

* * *

It took Sirius a week and a half of Remus dreams to realise that he had no other choice than to give in.

Like in a trance he walked up to Remus who was, as usual, reading a book in front of the common room fireplace. Without noticing the numerous eyes nailed on him, he snatched the book from Remus, threw it on the ground and stared at the werewolf ardently as he mumbled, "Remus."

"Sirius, you took my book."

"I want..."

Remus now smiled at him like a cherub. "You want what?"

"Ungh, you..." Sirius murmured quietly, then corrected, "I mean... I uh, I want to... talk to you."

Remus stood up rapidly, grinned at him and turned to look at Potter and Peter who were witnessing the scene. "James, Peter," he smiled, "you probably don't want to follow us."

James' face fell as Remus tugged Sirius towards the dormitory stairs.

* * *

**A/N:** These short chapters feel so odd after writing those long ones for Foolproof POTTER System...


End file.
